


Shopping For Prom!

by AngelFlower



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gender-neutral Reader, Non-binary Reader - Freeform, Prom, Prom Dress, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Scenarios, School Dance, Tuxedos, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Monster High Ghoulfriends Scenarios!





	Shopping For Prom!

**Author's Note:**

> I loved Monster High when I was little and still do, so why not, right?
> 
> The reader isn't gendered but it does mention dresses and tuxedos.

Frankie Stein:

"Oooohhhh (Y/n), check this out, isn't it just die for?" Frankie called you over, she was. holding a green, blue, and yellow long prom dress, frayed to make it look electrified and a cage skirt making it look slightly Victorian "oh Frankie, that's totally your killer style!" You exclaimed, you wrapped an arm around her shoulder and extended a hand out as you explained.

"Just imagine it, you'll rock it when we walk through those door, everyone will turn their heads to you and wish you were their ghoul" Frankie blushed and brought a hand to her mouth to giggle.

"Well then, I'll wear this!" she happily tucked it under her arm, she stopped to think "but what will you wear? It should match mine, right? That's what prom couples do right?" She asked, you laughed "oh Frankie, you're still so new to all this. Yeah we like to match" you walked over to the dress and tux, looking over for a suitable outfit. 

"So I'll look for something electric to match my wonderful ghoulfriend." 

\---

Clawdeen Wolf:

"Ooooo, you're so cute!" Clawdeen's accented voice came through, you jumped. You were trying on a dress for Clawdeen, in a dressing room and now Clawdeen was peering over the wall, a big smile on her face, shouting off her fangs "You and me are going to be the best couple in the entire school!" She jumped over the wall landing next to you.

"And all those mean ghouls and boys who dissed you and me are gonna regret it, wishing we were there partner" she wrapped her arms around you in a hug "We'll be the talk around school for decades" she said as she pulled away "now I need my tux" she pranced out of the dressing room.

\---

Cleo De Nile:

"Oh darling, I'm having the worst day" Cleo sighed as she handed you another bag, she dramatically sat down on the water fountain. "You couldn't possibly imagine the pain, no good clothes in this entire mall!" She exclaimed.

You rolled your eyes, setting the bags down, sitting next to Cleo "Cleo, why'd you buy all this stuff if you don't like it?" You raised an eyebrow, she looked at you, almost offended "BECAUSE I can and will, what if it'll be useful one day" she stood up and motioned you to follow you picked up the bags "you're a hoarder, I swear" you whispered to yourself. She glared, flipping her hair.

"Plus you're the one paying" 

\---

Draculaura:

(Note: dragoste means love in Romanian, I hope anyway)

"Dragoste, look at these shoes!!! I'm literally dying!!" Dracaulaura's loud voice came through to you, she skipped over to you, thrusting a pair of hot pink and black shoes into your chest "these would totally go with your tux/dress!!" She quickly turned back to the shoe section again.

You smiled at her, rolling your eyes and walking towards the dressrooms.

\---

Lagoona Blue:

"Oi, look at this, (Y/n)!" Lagoona called you, when you looked at her she was pointing to an aquarium. "They even have a octopus! Oooo and a puffer fish!" Her voice was full of excitement.

"Uh Lagoona, aren't we supposed to be looking for a prom outfit?" You cut in, she turned back, pouting. "Ok, but we gotta come back to visit them before we leave" she walked back to you and hooked her arm in yours.

\---

Ghoulia Yelps:

"Ah aaahhh uuuhhh?" Ghoulia asked you "oh yeah, the blue goes with your hair" you added. The dress in question was a puffy royal blue. "I bet you'll surpass Cleo and be crowned prom queen" you chuckled and pulled down a pair of dark blue pumps with with shining blue diamonds on the front.

"And these will make the outfit, all we need to complete it is some shiny jewelry" Ghoulia nodded and followed you as you walked over to the the counter so you two could check out and start on to the next shop.

\---

Abbey Bominable:

"This remind me of back home in mountains, you wear" Abbey demanded, pushing a white tux lined with fur. You scrunched your face up in displeasure at the look of the outfit, Abbey on the other hand was scanning through clothes on hanger.

"Uh Abbey, couldn't I wear something a little less... Warm? I mean, it IS only Autumn, it's not that cold, certainly not cold enough for this" Abbey turned to you, grabbing the tux, her eyebrows furrowed in disappointment, bordering on sadness "you don't like? .... I thought...."

You quickly grabbed the tux "you know what, Abbey? I think I can handle it, after all I could always wear this when meeting your father. " Abbey smiled and hugged you, a chilling hug, truly.


End file.
